


Nobody's Hero-An Andley/Cake/Batman Story

by MusicFreakBoi



Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Black Veil Brides
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, F/M, Genderbending, Male Slash, Shemale, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicFreakBoi/pseuds/MusicFreakBoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is an AU Batman/Catwoman/Andley &  Batgirl/Robin/Cake Fic.</p><p>Here is a link to the song that inspired the name of this story-</p><p>http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HLDJWWeMl78</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody's Hero-An Andley/Cake/Batman Story

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, CC & Ash would kill me for casting them how I did. But I always said they would make pretty girls, lol.

DISCLAIMER  
  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
INFO  
  
This story is an AU Batman/Catwoman/Andley & Batgirl/Robin/Cake Fic.  
  
Here is a link to the song that inspired the name of this story-  
  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HLDJWWeMl78  
  
Main Chars:

About Batman:  
  
Name: Andrew Dennis Biersack  
  
Born: 26 Dec 1990  
  
6'2 blue eyes black hair

About Catwoman:  
  
Name: Ashley Purdy  
  
Born: Jan 28, 1985  
  
5'10? brown eyes black hair

About Robin:  
  
Name: Jacob Mark Pitts  
  
Born: 21 Aug 1985  
  
5'10? brown eyes black hair

About Joker:  
  
Name: Jeremy Miles Ferguson  
  
Born: 7 Jan 1986  
  
5'4? blue eyes black hair

About Batgirl:  
  
Name: Christian "CC" Coma  
  
Born: 24 Apr 1984  
  
6'? brown eyes black hair


End file.
